The present invention relates to a receiver comprising a frequency display device.
Amplitude modulation (AM) and/or frequency modulation (FM) receivers are in general equipped with a frequency display device formed of a frequency graduated dial and a needle integral with the system for tuning in the station (variable capacitor, variable inductance, voltage control of a Varicap diode). In the case of station tuning using one or more Varicap diodes, it is advantageous to use a frequency and wavelength graduated dial associated with a frequency device of the electronic light needle type which is generally an array of light-emitting diodes, associated with a control circuit. A single diode is lit up, controlled by a threshold element indicating the frequency on the dial, after calibration.
Whatever the mode of reference marking used, it is important to set the receiver exactly to the frequency of the transmitter. For that, use must be made of a tuning indicator. This may be a simple galvanometer with middle point or a more or less sophisticated electronic system.
These known systems have the drawback that the user is forced to look alternately at the tuning indicator and at the dial of the apparatus where the frequency indication is given.
The present invention has as its object a receiver free of the above drawback.